Gone
by The Chibi Vampire
Summary: When that gun shot, my heart stopped. I knew it, but your note only made me feel worse. To stare at that gem and see you, it will be the hardest thing ever, but now I know that we can be together...somehow. Athrun x Meyrin oneshot


**Gone  
**_Written by: Kiki_

_A short fanfic dedicated to the Athrun x Meyrin pairing that I find tranquility and peace. Short, but describes the devotion the two hold for each other, and how they can connect as two halves of one whole. _

_--_

Gone…

Gone forever…

As I caught another glimpse of your face, I felt my heart beat. You were reaching out for me with a smile, awaiting me. We could've gone to a world where we were together and alone. We could've gone to a place where the two of us could've been like two halves of one whole. We could've done a lot of things, but there is no I in 'We'.

You disappeared that night, where we walked back from the memorial, and where I was in another room. I couldn't sleep as I recapped the past year. Meeting you, seeing you, even getting to look at you, my heart would beat. When you disappeared, my heart still continued to beat…but with sadness.

Truly, I would've chased you, but I thought it was brief. I thought you'd come back inside and rested in bed again so I could see you in the morning, smiling, your eyes bright and happy.

But it was quite the opposite.

I heard a gunshot near the beach. We weren't too far. Living by the beach was lovely, but that gunshot made me wonder if that person would drop you in the water…if it were you.

My weak footsteps barely made a sound as I ran under the moonlight sky, shimmering lightly, radiating against your skin. The man…or woman…was running off quickly towards a truck where his partner was starting it. If I had enough strength, I would've chased after them, but seeing you covered in so much blood scared me, it frightened me to death.

If I were so lucky…

If I were so lucky to grab that gun that was at your feet, loosely an inch away. But stupid me for being so weak, for being so smug…for being so self-centered. Did I truly value my life more than yours? I loved you didn't I? But why did it feel like I didn't care about you for a while? Did I truly love myself over you?

No, but you valued mine just as much as I valued yours. We were inseparable, two halves of one whole. You'd help me rise, and I'd to the same for you. But that night, when I heard your weak voice so close, everything froze.

_Please…keep yourself safe…stay alive…stay free…for me._

Even though it was cracking, your voice was so sure. Truly someone in that state wouldn't be able to say a word, but you let it out so smoothly, it made my heart beat faster than ever before.

Slowly and carefully, you placed two fingers under my chin, and sat yourself up just a bit off the ground, pulling me closer. It felt like I was going to burn from my blush at the time, but your eyes were so soft in mine, that it came so naturally. Our lips met slowly, brushing against each other softly, your eyes shut.

And then you let go…

You let go of everything. Me, your life and most importantly, yourself…you let go of yourself, but the way you died would've made anyone sure your last minutes were perfect. A smile was touching the tips of your cheeks, your eyes shut and your hair full of sand, while blood covered half of your face and your chest.

A deep gasp of air you made, that was more terrifying then anything.

Everything loosened, your whole body was off, and your head fell to the side, your lips barely open, and your body dead.

You lied there dead, and tears dropped onto my balled fists in the sand. Those fists held memories of the short time I had with you. I then noticed in one of your fists was a necklace with a green stone that was similar to your eyes. A small note was attached to the string.

_I've noticed you love staring in my eyes.  
__So now, whenever I'm not with you, you can.  
__Look at this stone and think of me.  
__And we can live happily.  
__The two of us.  
__Two halves of one whole,  
__That's what we are.  
__Don't ever forget me,  
__And when I die,  
__Hold this to your heart and think  
_'_He wanted me to live like this'  
Because I really do…  
Because you know…  
Meyrin, I love you…_

__

**--**

**Author's Notes:**

_So this is my first depressing Athrun x Meyrin fic, but I really like it. Obviously you can tell it's in Meyrin's point of view, and I know it's REALLY short, but that's what it's supposed to be. I didn't want to add too much, but I think I'm going to make another story like this that's longer…a lot longer… _

_Anyways, my LJ should have more info on this soon, don't know when I'll post it, but I will. Also, just so you know, Desire might take a while to post, due to the fact I'm in writer's block, while this just popped into my head. It's really short, as I've already said…_

_For the explanation on the death, there are people who just kill people for fun as you know, and I didn't really have a legit reason for it, so sorry if that bothers you. It doesn't really have a reason for it, which is strange, because I was need a reason for something to make sense._

_I might write a version in Athrun's point of view, but I'm not necessarily sure. Maybe, maybe not. Don't expect anything, it's just a possibility._

_Anyways..._

_Please review with criticism, ideas and kindness. Or, just review!_

_-Kiki_


End file.
